Next to You
"Next to You" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello as Violetta Castillo and Francesca Caviglia. The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure and Jessica Rau in the first season. Lyrics English= Oh, considering you know Each movement that I make It can not be denied I need you so, Just stand here by my side And tell me no, no, no So I heard the things you said They made me mad, it all got in my head Ah, oh, oh, oh See now it's not so bad, 'cause you're my friend It's okay, love is what we're after We'll portray, all we know and need to find a way See, I've got you deep in my heart, heart, heart I can say, you are still my best friend We're okay, no one knows the difference Anyway, look at me and tell me it's true! Uh oh (uh oh) Say, just what you think you should, To make your point to me. We've made it through the rain, it's plain to see It's time for letting go For leaving out no, no, oh You, the best friend in the world The one I know, That looks inside and says "you go, go, go!" You always tell the truth It seems to me It's okay, love is what we're after We'll portray, all we know and need to find a way See, I've got you deep in my heart, heart, heart I can say, you are still my best friend We're okay, no one knows the difference Anyway, look at me and tell me it's true! Uh oh (uh oh) When you start, Friends will last forever, In my life, I will give you all this Only you, know me as a gift that is true Uh oh (uh oh) It's okay, love is what we're after We'll portray, all we know and need to find a way See, I've got you deep in my heart, heart, heart I can say, you are still my best friend We're okay, no one knows the difference Anyway, look at me and tell me it's true! Uh oh (uh oh) |-| Spanish= Hoy contigo estoy mejor Si todo sale mal, Lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor Me puedes escuchar y decir no Hoy sé lo que debo hacer Y nunca más regresar al dolor Si no lo puedo ver, enseñame Pienso que las cosas suceden Y el porque sólo está en mi mente Siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy Ahora sé todo es diferente Veo que nada nos detiene Yo lo sé, mi amiga mejor eres tú Sé que te puedo llamar Para estar junto a mi Yo sé que tú vendrás y lo mejor Me sabes escuchar para darme valor Tú me das la libertad De ser quien soy y lo que quiero ser Si no lo puedo ver, enseñame Pienso que las cosas suceden Y el porque sólo está en mi mente Siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy Ahora sé todo es diferente Veo que nada nos detiene Yo lo sé, mi amiga mejor eres tú ¿Qué más da? Friend, amici, amiga Me da igual digan lo que digan Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tú Pienso que las cosas suceden Y el porque sólo está en mi mente Siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy Ahora sé todo es diferente Veo que nada nos detiene Yo lo sé, mi amiga mejor eres tú Video Gallery Gallery Trivia *The original title of this song in Spanish is "Junto a Ti" (Next to You). *Francesca wrote this song. *Violetta sang this song in the final round of Talents 21. *Camila, Francesca, and Violetta sang this song in the Studio's end-of-term show. *Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese, and Martina Stoessel sang this song at the Violetta en Vivo concerts. *The Spanish version of this is playable in Just Dance 2016. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs